<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Richie's desperation by Slashaddict96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311855">Richie's desperation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96'>Slashaddict96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Bodily Fluids, Desperation, Kinktober, M/M, Omorashi, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Durning a hot handjob richie unfortunately gets the feeling of having to go real bad if eddie will let him that is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Richie's desperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first omorashi yay! Naturally I'm writing it with my two faves</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>school had just got out richie and eddie were incredibly horny and decided to take advantage of that they slamed richie's door shut no one was home eager eddie pushed richie down on the bed practically jumping on him kissing him passionately the boys tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eddie began to undo richie's belt buckle unzipping shoving his warm hand down his boxers earning a moan from richie who was already hard as a rock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eddie than pulled richie's pants and boxers off tossing them in the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He then began kissing richie again as he reached for his cock pumping it slightly when richie pulled away breathlessly.</em>
</p><p>I...i really need to go pee says richie</p><p>What? Says eddie i thought you did on our way back here? Asked eddie aggravated </p><p>I didn't and i totally wish i had I'm sorry i need to go says richie in a dreadful tone.</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly eddie pushed him back down and began pumping him once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Richie was confused  to what was going on.</em>
</p><p>Eddie i told you i have to pee what the fuck are you doing? Asked richie</p><p>For not going when you were supposed to I'm gonna make you pee all over me and you says eddie frustrated.</p><p>Please eddie i don't wanna do that just let me go I'll be right back says richie now feeling more pain in his bladder.</p><p>I'm not stopping so you might as well do it says eddie</p><p>I'm not peeing on us eddie! shouted richie in a desperate manner.</p><p>
  <em>As eddie continued to pump richie began to feel more eager to let go but he didn't want eddie to think he had the upper hand he curled his toes clenching his sheets hoping he could ride this one out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tears started welling in his eyes as his desperation grew he could see eddie enjoying every minute of this</em>
</p><p>Please eddie i can't hold it anymore says richie in a pitiful desperate tone.</p><p>Then do it says eddie</p><p>
  <em>Richie had no fight left anymore he let eddie have it his way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He then let go releasing the warm liquid all over himself and eddie he then began to moan as more came rushing out </em>
</p><p>Oh god that's good moans richie in relief </p><p>
  <em>Eddie on the other hand was completely aroused watching his friend piss all over the place.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The end</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>